ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vrtra
Notes: :*Spawns around K-9 on this map every 3-5 days. :*Has the normal Wyrm abilities as well as: ::Summon Undead: They are about the same level as the normal Undead in the room. Two of each type can be out at a time. They inherit hate from Vrtra, so it is difficult to pull them off the tanks. There is no log message when Vrtra summons a pet. :::Pey: A Skeleton Warrior :::Iruci: A Skeleton Black Mage :::Airi: A Ghost ::Charm: Charms the target for a short period of time. Uses the 2-hour animation when Charming someone. ::Sable Breath: Conic AoE elemental attack. The closer you are to the center of the area of effect, the more damage you take. A full damage breath attack can kill nearly anyone in one hit. ::Cyclone Wing: AoE magic damage (~500) and Sleep. ::Absolute Terror: Single-target Terror effect. ::Horrid Roar: Dispels all buffs on the target and resets hate. ::Auto-Regen: Very high Regen rate. ::Dark Magic: Bio III, Dispelga, Blindga, and Sleepga II. :*Killable by 36 level 75 players - a very tough fight. Usually broken up as a main alliance with claim on Vrtra consisting of a tank party, and two other parties. The remaining alliance usually consists of black mages and other melee to take down Vrtra's summons and the adds in the room. :*Drops 2 spools of Cashmere Thread and 2 clumps of Cashmere Wool 100% of the time. :*As Vrtra summons her pets, it is highly likely that the spawn will appear directly on top of Vrtra. This can cause Vrtra to "spin" (similar to Darters on Fafnir and Nidhogg. It is recommended that when fighting Vrtra to walk her slowly around the room to avoid the Spike Flail risk. Historical Background In Hindu legend, Vrtra (also spelled Vritra) is a gigantic 3-headed dragon or serpent. Vrtra was of such a scale of size, his coils encircled mountains and his head touched the sky. Vrtra was known for bringing drought and once absorbed all of the waters of the world in the Rig Veda, causing the world to become a vast desert wasteland. His chief adversary was Indra (god of thunder, storms, and war, king of the Devas pantheon early in their history). Indra traveled to the distant land where Vrtra resided did battle with Vrtra and slew the beast, causing all the water to return to the world. In a later version of the myth, Vrtra was created by Tvashtri to get revenge on Indra for murdering his son, Trisiras. Vrtra defeated Indra and swallowed him, but the other Devas intervened and forced Vrtra to regurgitate Indra. Eventually, an agreement was reached where Indra took an oath that he would not attack Vrtra with anything made from metal, wood, stone, nor anything dry or wet, and nor during the day or night. So, Indra killed Vrtra with foam from waves at twilight. In other versions, the goddess Sarasvati killed Vrtra. Vrtra means "enveloper". Vrtra was considered an Asura. category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsterscategory:Wyrms